


Unbreakable bond

by Soul_Wolf200



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Hugging, Lucifer and the darkness are gone, M/M, Profound Bond, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Wolf200/pseuds/Soul_Wolf200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness has been defeated somehow and Lucifer is no more. Castiel and Dean confess their love for one another and share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable bond

Dean held onto Cas as close as was physically possible, He clutched onto Castiel's trenchcoat until his knuckles turned white. 

The world around them faded and merged into the background while Dean focused on the Angel, his angel. 

Castiel, who could barely hold himself upright, heard his tears drip onto Dean's shoulder except he could not feel them. Dean's eyes which were closed savouring this moment in every detail sprung open when he heard Cas begin to cry. 

Dean moved his hands to Castiel's face cupping either side. He tried his best to give Cas a look to show he was safe now. He was home and Lucifer could no longer harm him. 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but his eyes had already said all Castiel needed to hear. Dean used his thumb to caress his cheek and to wipe away his tears and then instead of speaking he did what he had longed to do for so many years. With no hesitation his lips collided with Castiel's.  
He knew know that the love he felt for Cas was definitely not one sided. 

Cas let himself relax against Dean's lips feeling stronger than ever. All the pain that Lucifer had caused him convincing him that Dean had never loved him back was erased. Because nothing would ever be strong enough to break their profound bond. 

Dean and Castiel's foreheads touched Dean's hands still holding Castiel's head steady.

"I just want you to know..." Dean whispered directely to Cas. 

"What Dean?" Castiel voice croaked. 

"That you are NOT expendable and that I...I..." Dean couldn't fight back his own tears. "I love you Castiel" 

Castiel closed his eyes in relief now feeling the tears stream down his face. except these were not tears of sadness they were of joy. 

Castiel pulled Dean's face to his and before diving back into their kiss whispered the words "I love you too, Dean"


End file.
